Police, military personnel, security personnel, and other enforcement officers frequently find themselves in dangerous conditions where bodily protection is necessary. Such protection can be provided by ballistic (i.e., “bulletproof”) shields that are capable of impeding penetration of the shield by a variety of handheld arms ordnance. Typically, such shields are large, bulky, and require ample space for storage in a vehicle. Consequently, in an immediate threat situation, an enforcement officer may not have the time or ability to retrieve the ballistic shield from storage. Moreover, enforcement officers are also susceptible to attack when seated inside their vehicles, as vehicle doors typically do not have sufficient strength to protect the occupants of the vehicle from bullets and other projectiles. In addition, certain threat situations also require that the enforcement official exit the vehicle and utilize the vehicle door for concealment from an armed assailant. While the vehicle door may offer partial concealment, it still does not offer ballistic protection that is necessary in such situations.
Therefore, a ballistic shield that is capable of providing protection for both the upper body and lower body of a person seated in a vehicle is desired. A readily accessible and deployable ballistic shield that can provide protection for the upper body and lower body of a standing person, as well as for a person concealed or crouching behind a car door is also desired. It is further desired a ballistic shield include the combination of these modes of protection, and that the shield be easily and rapidly convertible between such modes.